


Wonderbolts Initiation

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: Rainbow Dash has just made the Wonderbolts and fulfilled her lifelong dream. But there are Wonderbolt traditions that they don't talk about with outsiders, and there is one more step she must take before she is truly one of them. It involves a big, black dildo.





	Wonderbolts Initiation

Rainbow Dash was nervous. It was her first day as a Wonderbolt. They had just finished practice when Spitfire told her she wanted to see her in her office that night. She had no idea why. Was she in some kind of trouble? Her flying was as good as it had ever been. She hadn't tried any unusual stunts. She couldn't think of anything.

The building was dark. The only light Rainbow Dash could see was the yellow square of the window on the door to Spitfire's office. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and opened it.

She had been there before, but that was during the day. Even though the room was lit well enough by a lamp on Spitfire's desk, she could still somehow feel the darkness outside. Spitfire herself was sitting at that desk, hunched over some paperwork. When she heard Rainbow come in, she put it away and looked up.

"Well congratulations, Rainbow. I've been waiting a long time for this," she said. "Welcome to the Wonderbolts."

"Thank you ma'am," Rainbow said.

"But, there's just one more thing we need to do before you'll really be part of the team. You see, there are certain traditions we have here that the public don't know about. This is one. The last step a pony has to take before they are one of us." Her voice was a low whisper at that point.

"Rookie! Take off that uniform!" she suddenly barked. Rainbow stripped without hesitation. Spitfire took of her own jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. She then walked over to a small closet at the side of the room and rummaged around inside for a while. It seemed to Rainbow that she was keeping her flanks a lot higher than she needed to, as if she was showing off; then Spitfire flicked her tail up--almost too quick to see--and Rainbow decided she was definitely showing off, and that she should do it more.

At last she emerged, holding a black duffel bag. "Are you ready?" Spitfire said, and unzipped the bag.

"Yes, I guess," Rainbow tried not seem too eager, still not quite believing what she had heard. That didn't last much longer, as Spitfire drew a huge dildo from the bag.

"You, rookie, are going to fucked with this," Spitfire said, hefting it. "Just like every other Wonderbolt was on their first day."

"Wait... You've fucked  _everypony_  with that thing?" Rainbow asked eying the huge rubber cock. It moved in and out of the shadows as Spitfire put it on, seeming to grow bigger every second.

"Mmmhmm," Spitfire mumbled, tightening a strap around her thigh.

"...," a smirk forced its way onto Rainbow's lips, "even the stallions?"

Spitfire laughed at that. " _Especially_  the stallions. Though some of them are into it now so," she shrugged, "really they should be glad this thing isn't the real deal."

She took one more thing out of the bag, a small vibrator. Its switch was at the end of a long cord, which she tucked under one of the straps of the dildo. The other end she slipped inside herself.

She walked around her desk--waddled, really, the penis swinging back and forth. On her way she made eye contact with Rainbow, and Rainbow saw something predatory, like a gryphon, in those eyes. Rainbow run into plenty of predators in her time, but this was the first time she had really felt like prey. The feeling thrilled her in a way even her wildest stunts never had. Spitfire was standing right next to her now. "Present yourself," she ordered. Rainbow complied. She knelt on her front legs, raising her rump into the air, and lifting her tail to give her captain a clear view.

Spitfire suddenly shoved her hoof against Rainbow's slit, forcing a gasp--"phaa--"-- out of her. She stroked her once, pushing the tip of her hoof just inside, and then stopped. She took her hoof away and examined it, frowning. "You're still pretty dry," she remarked.

"I can't fuck you dry. So here is what we're going to do. First--" she pulled Rainbow back onto her hooves, "--I'm going to make sure that your  _mouth_  is plenty wet." And she kissed Rainbow forcefully. Her tongue swirled around inside her mouth. She was dazed when Spitfire finally pulled away. "Now..." Spitfire sat down, keeping her legs spread wide; she pulled Rainbow's head down to her dildo, "lick it. Swallow it. If you want to fit in with the Wonderbolts you have to be a good little slut." Her last words practically a snarl.

Rainbow did not need anymore encouragement. She opened her mouth wide and licked slowly, running her tongue along the whole length of the dildo. She licked it again. And a third time. It may not have had the scent or taste of a stallion, but she could smell Spitfire's juices; and, the way it moved with her stroking and the other mare's breathing, the warmth she could feel when she pressed it against her belly made it close enough for her.

She moved her attention to the tip. She gave it a few quick kisses, then, locking eyes with Spitfire, her trademark daredevil grin reappeared. And she swallowed the dildo, in one motion nearly half its length disappeared down her throat. Spitfire shuddered at the sight, and groaned "This isn't your first time sucking cock is it." The "glk. gulp. gup." of Rainbow's slurping was the only answer.

Spitfire did not let her continue too long. "Wheew. I think that ought to be enough." She released her grip on Rainbow's head. Rainbow pulled back, the flared tip of the dildo popping out of her mouth with a wet smack. "Damn, rookie. I could almost feel that." She looked down to see Rainbow's work and smiled at what she saw. Every inch of her dildo was covered in Rainbow's saliva, one long strand of which still attached to Rainbow's lip; patches of her fur were matted and wet; there was a small puddle under her where the spit mixed with her own wetness.

The warmth between her legs was beginning to grow more and more intense. Rainbow was panting heavily as well. Spitfire could see need in her eyes. "Stand up," she said. As soon as Rainbow did so, Spitfire grabbed one of her outstretched wings and spun her around. She took a second to admire Rainbow's plot in front of her. She generally preferred stallions, but she still knew a nice ass when she saw one. She also saw that her detour with the "blowjob" had not been in vain: Rainbow's slit was glistening, and a small drop of cum was hanging from the bottom, ready to fall. Spitfire was tempted to lick it off, but she resisted. There would be chances to taste Rainbow later.

Rainbow looked back at her, "I'm ready when you are," she said, spreading her wings and her legs wide.

"That's what I like to hear," Spitfire said, giving Rainbow a friendly smack on the flank. Then she reared up, put her hooves on Rainbow's back. She lined up with Rainbow's pussy, the vibrator buzzing in her own drove her on.

She inched forward, testing her aim. It was perfect; the head of the dildo landed right between Rainbow's lips, spreading them as Spitfire leaned forward. Satisfied, Spitfire backed up, and  _thrust_  forward, plunging into Rainbow Dash. The dildo disappeared into Rainbow's vagina as quickly as it had into her mouth. Rainbow nearly collapsed, as the breath was forced out of her. She tried to plant her legs more firmly and lean back into Spitfire. She panted as she reveled in the sensation of being stretched out and filled so completely. "M-more," she stammered. Spitfire obliged her, hooking her hooves on Rainbow's wings, she forced herself even deeper. Rainbow gave more feedback: "Hahhh"

"Enough warming up," Spitfire said. And then she started to really fuck Rainbow. Rainbow shook as Spitfire pumped in and out of her pussy. That it was the captain of the Wonderbolts fucking her made it all the better. Supporting herself with a wing, she reached back and started rubbing her clit with a hoof.

When Spitfire saw that she yanked Rainbow's tail, eliciting a yelp. "Not enough for you, huh?" She lifted Rainbow up, turned, and planted her hooves on the desk in the middle of the room. When she resumed fucking Dash, she would pull her down as she thrusted up, filling the deepest parts of Rainbow's marehood. Rainbow, for her part, kept her hoof wedged between her belly and the desk, so that just Spitfire's motions caused it to massage her pearl.

In this upright position, Spitfire could feel Rainbow's juices flowing out and soaking her stomach. Her own pussy was becoming more and more insistent, the vibrator was teasing her constantly, that wonderful, familiar ache was building in her loins, but the thing was not enough to push her over the edge. But Spitfire was a polite mare. She resisted the urge to sneak her hoof down, or even just take the dildo for herself, and continued fucking Rainbow. Her patience was soon rewarded. Rainbow began to squeak and gasp in time with her thrusts.

"Please--ah--just a lit--uh--harder. I'mmmh, almost there." Rainbow managed to say between pants. And Spitfire indulged her. She quicked her pace and lifted her hips, all but impaling Rainbow on the cock.

It was only a few more strokes in that position and Rainbow's squeaks turned almost into a scream. Her whole body shook in Spitfire's hooves, as she doubled over and just lay on top of the desk. Spitfire would have continued fucking, but found that Rainbow's walls were clamping the dildo too tightly for her to draw back, so she just ground against the mare, enjoying the feel of their fur, slick with cum rubbing together.

When Rainbow had finally caught her breath, Spitfire slowly pulled out. She did not let Rainbow rest, though. "Alright, it's my turn now. You better be could because I'm about ready to burst," Spitfire said, pulling the dildo off. She leaped into the air, wings spread, twirled and flipped, and landed on her back on the desk, just in front of Rainbow's head. She spread her hind legs, making sure Rainbow couldn't see anything but her sopping cunt. "Eat up," she said.

Rainbow Dash obeyed her captain. She happily started licking. First she cleaned up the mess she had made, lapping up her own cum from Spitfire's fur with broad, flat strokes of her tongue. She made quick work of it; she did not need to look up at Spitfire's face to see her impatience. It was clear enough in the way her pussy was twitching, from the way her clitoris was constantly winking at her. So she narrowed her attention to just that narrow sliver of pink in the middle of a sea of orange.

She dipped her tongue, quick darts, into Spitfire's folds. Then alternated with broad strokes along the length of her entrance--those she always stopped just short of the glistening love-button at the top. She timed herself carefully, her ears alert, waiting until just as Spitfire started yelling at her to just go fer it already, she dove in. She closed her lips around it and suckled. She caressed it from all sides with her tongue. She traced it along Spitfire's inner walls as far as she could reach.

It didn't take long before Spitfire started cumming. Her legs wrapped around Rainbow's head, keeping her muzzle buried deep in her crotch. Rainbow was ready and willing, though. She kept her mouth wide open, eagerly swallowing Spitfire's cum. She kept her tongue inside, feeling Spitfire's contractions. She found herself missing the dildo in the middle of it. The sight (and taste) of her captain's pleasure was making her horny again, and she felt her tail hiking up of its own accord.

Meanwhile, Spitfire could have believed even her hard desk was a cloud. She felt nothing but the waves washing up and over her from her pussy, where they hit her full force as if breaking against a cliff, and fading to a tingle at the tips of her wings. She silently thanked whatever gloriously horny pony had started the whole tradition, as she did every time she inducted a new recruit. Dash was brilliant in the air, but she had just shown her self to even better in bed.

But eventually her orgasm faded, and she released Dash from between her legs. She rolled over and off her desk, and stood, wings drooping with contentment. She put a hoof over Rainbow's neck. "I think you're going to fit in well here. You've got the flying, of course. But with a tongue like that, well, you won't have any trouble getting along with the rest of us," Spitfire said. "Especially if you're already feeling like  _that_  again," she added, pointing at Rainbow's raised and twitching tail.

Rainbow blushed slightly. "Sooo, this kind of stuff is normal around here? What we just did?"

Spitfire nodded. "Yeah, pretty much everypony has fucked everypony else at this point. Every now and then after shows it's just a big orgy in the showers.

"There are a few things you should keep in mind, though. First, keep this all private, it would not be good the Wonderbolts' image if it got out. Second, be careful. If you get pregnant that'll be it. So when heat season comes along you should probably just stick to mares--that's what we usually do--or, if you really have to fuck the stallions use a condom and use a different hole.

"And that's all I wanted from you tonight. You head off to the dorms and get some shut eye. I have to clean my desk off."

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that"

Spitfire laughed. "Oh that wasn't the first night my desk has ended up like this, and it won't be the last."

As Rainbow walked out into the night, the wind against her fur made her realize just how hot it had been in the office. Especially the streams of air that passed under her tail. Out of habit she considered finding a good cloud to rub one out on, but decided not to. Instead, she made her way to the dormitory, where all the other Wonderbolts were sleeping.


End file.
